


Hogwarts Mystery: A Magical Christmas

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: It's Mia's first time hosting Christmas dinner for everyone and she is nervous, Barnaby does his utmost to help her as the guests begin to arrive and it's time for the dinner to begin, will things turn out well?
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Penny Haywood/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Hogwarts Mystery: A Magical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note about this story, a reader I am friends with on Fanfiction.Net is the creator and therefore owner of the character Mia, Liam is my own Hogwarts Mystery MC but for the purposes of this fic, Mia is Jacob's Sibling and Liam a friend. Also, Liam's status in this story is part of a storyline I had been developing for other stories, ones I'm not yet sure I'll upload here, but I'll try as they go a long way to explaining why and how Liam is the way he is in this story.

**Hogwarts Mystery: A Magical Christmas**

“Okay, let’s see, food’s alright...the gifts are all here...” Mia muttered to herself.

Barnaby couldn’t help but grin as he watched Mia looking around frantically.

“Mia love, please, calm down.” He said softly. “Everything will be fine.”  
  
She turned to him. “I can’t Barnaby, this is my first time hosting Christmas with all our friends here...Even Bill and Charlie made it over...I’m so nervous, I mean...”  
  
Standing up he hugged her and she instantly let out a soft sigh, feeling a large portion of her stress and worries fade.

“It’ll be fine, we’re all friends remember, they’ll mostly be happy to all be together and that’s the main thing, right.” He said to her.

Mia smiled. “Yeah, I...I guess you’re right...Oh that’s another thing, I just remembered, we’re gonna have to keep an eye on Sickleworth, you know what’s he’s like.”  
  
Barnaby nodded reassuringly and Mia let out a sigh of relief. It was Christmas time and Mia was hosting a Christmas party for her, Barnaby and all her friends at her grandparents bakery. To say Mia was nervous, having never hosted Christmas before, was an understatement. But it wasn’t like she didn’t have help. Barnaby was by her side, keeping her calm and helping where he could while her grandparents worked on the food, her mother had even made it home from work to help out. Mia couldn’t help stressing but felt hopeful that, once all was said and done, it would be worth it.

Before long they heard the knock at the door, Mia went to answer it, smiling widely as she opened the door. It was Liam and Penny who both grinned widely and Mia gladly welcomed them in.

“Wow Mia...” Penny gasped as she and Mia finished hugging. “This place looks amazing, you’ve done so well.”  
  
Mia blushed lightly. “Thanks Penny.”  
  
Liam grinned and nodded, taking Penny’s hand. “I agree, it’s magnificent.”  
Mia smiled happily, all the while taking a careful look at Liam, it had been the full moon on the 9th but Mia knew there could always be lingering physical effects for werewolves. Luckily apart from looking paler than usual, Liam showed no ill effects so his latest transformation hadn’t been too dangerous. Mia knew Liam was luckier than most werewolves too, by virtue of his and Penny’s relationship and her skills in potions as well as her typical generosity, Penny always made sure Liam had Wolfsbane Potion for when the time came.

“Well, c’mon sit down, the others will be here soon.” Mia said with a smile.

She wasn’t wrong for no sooner had they sat down before there was another knock at the door. Mia looked vexed again but Barnaby smiled, knowing that she’d calm down once they’d all sat down to eat. For all her worries and nervousness about hosting Christmas for the first time, he had no doubt she had done a great job and Liam and Penny’s expressions certainly went a long way to proving that.

The guests this time had turned out to be Bill and Charlie, pleasing Mia greatly as she always considered her brothers in all but blood. Not too long afterwards everybody else arriving and they were soon seated as Christmas dinner was served. Mia smiled nervously but the nerves soon faded as everybody smiled, truly enjoying the food.

‘ _Good, good, everything went wonderfully.’_ She thought happily.

Barnaby smiled and  took her hand. He gently guided her attention to Sickleworth and Mia grinned, happy to see that, contrary to her fears he would wreak havoc, he was on his best behaviour. Currently curled up on his cushion, content and sucking on a candy cane.

W ith a smile Mia spoke up, getting everyone’s attention. “Everyone, I just want to say thank you all for coming and I’m glad you’re all enjoying this. This is the first time I’ve hosted Christmas and I’ll admit, I was nervous, but thank you all.”  
  
They all grinned happily and soon they all continued to enjoy their Christmas meal.

* * *

Arriving home late in the night Penny and Liam  returned home, both still smiling.

“That was an amazing Christmas. Mia really knew what she was doing.” Liam remarked.

Penny nodded in agreement. “Yes, lovely dinner and such thoughtful gifts for everybody. We all had fun...I’d say this has been a great Christmas.”  
  
Liam bit his lip however, considering. “ Um, is it...”  
  
“No Liam, just...just Bea, but I wasn’t expecting any different.” She replied.

Liam bowed his head. Penny had stuck by him, despite him being a werewolf, finally overcoming her fears. But it came at a cost, namely her family. Startled and horrified at their daughter dating a werewolf, they had disowned her. Her sister  Beatrice however had supported her.

“I’m sorry Penny, really...”  
  
She shook her head. “No Liam, don’t. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. My parents made their choice, I’ve made mine.”

Liam sighed but nodded and finally Penny closed the gap between them as they embraced and soon kissed, once more forgetting their troubles.

* * *

After seeing their guests off, Mia and Barnaby grinned.

“That was...it went brilliantly, oh it was so wonderful.” Mia said.

Barnaby gently pulled her closer. “I know, I told you it would work.”  
  
Mia hugged him tightly. “You’re right, I...Oh.”  
  
They both looked up, colour flooding their cheeks as they realized where they had ended up, underneath some mistletoe. Both sharing an awkward but happy laugh they kissed, it had truly been, for all of them, a magical Christmas.


End file.
